When We Dance
by Jude Rigby
Summary: Songfic. The Thin Man watches Dylan at the Coal Bowl and is saddened to see her admiring Emmers. Hints of Dylan Anthony WAFFiness


A/N: I've altered the order of events in the Coal Bowl scene because I wrote this in between seeing FT in the theaters and buying the DVD.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Charlie's Angels and the song used is 'When We Dance' which is owned by Sting who is a fantastic singer/songwriter.  
  
When We Dance  
  
He pushed his motorbike down the coal hill, his blue eyes going over the race track. He saw the boy Leo (or Max) walking with some other racers. Anthony then got on his bike, standing at the edge of the crowd of people, when he saw three figures on motorbikes appear on a hill.  
  
Keeping his eyes on them, he turned on his bike and kept it on idle. For just a moment, a tall man walked in front of him and he lost sight of the three women. When the man moved, he saw that they were gone.  
  
He spotted them again, but this time they had split up and were in different places. His eyes quickly settled on the honey-colored haired woman, and he knew that this was the red haired angel he had fallen in love with. As he watched her, he saw, with some dismay, that she was admiring the assassin Emmers.  
  
If he loved you Like I love you I would walk away in shame I'd move town I'd change my name  
  
He wasn't too surprised that she was attracted to Emmers. It seemed she had penchant for falling in love with the bad guy.  
  
Even though this was good news for Anthony, it didn't seem likely that she could ever love him as he loved her.  
  
But there was hope that if Dylan, as the red haired angel was called, saw that he was capable of good, and then she might forgive him and love him.  
  
The priest has said my soul's salvation Is in the balance of the angels And underneath the wheels of passion I keep the faith in my fashion When we dance, angels will run and hide their wings  
  
He recalled the time, three years ago, when Dylan had been shot out of the window of Knox's house. He had known that she had been attracted to Knox before he had shot her. And he himself also remembered that he had fallen in love with Dylan at the start of that strange case.  
  
The fight in the alley was when he had first gotten a good look at her, and he instantly fell for her.  
  
He had fought Dylan and the other two angels. And he had fought poorly, this was because of two things; Knox had instructed him to lose, and he was confused with the feelings that he was having for Dylan at that moment.  
  
He screamed at some point during the fight. That was his was of venting his anger, since he could not decide how he felt or where his loyalties lay.  
  
If I could break down these walls And shout my name at heaven's gate I'd take these hands And I'd destroy the dark machineries of fate Cathedrals are broken Heaven's no longer above And hellfire's a promise away I'd still be saying I'm still in love  
  
He shook his head and came back to the present. He then spied Dylan's two friends.  
  
They were holding her back, one saying something about going to enter the race and then the other woman said she would keep an eye on Emmers instead of Dylan.  
  
Anthony then heard Dylan mutter, "I guess I'll look for Leo then," with an unhappy expression on her face.  
  
He pressed his lips together in annoyance and then pulled down the visor of his motorcycle, hiding his eyes.  
  
He knew that Dylan was a woman who was fiercely independent. And he knew what kind of man Emmer was, ruthless and violent. If Dylan ever started a relationship with Emmers, she would be batter before likely being killed.  
  
He won't love you Like I love you He won't care for you this way He'll mistreat you if you stay  
  
Without realizing it, the race had started in front of Anthony. He could see the blonde-haired friend of Dylan was in the race trying to get to Leo.  
  
Emmers was trying to get to Leo as well, forcing racers to get out of his way and some to crash.  
  
Anthony took that as his cue, and he set off on his bike, making sure his knife was ready.  
  
When we dance, angels will run and hide their wings  
  
He flew off his bike before it hit one of the bridge supports and fell to the ground. As soon as he stopped moving, he ripped off his helmet and smelled the precious locks of hair he had ripped from Dylan. He looked over at her, and saw the shocked look on her face.  
  
"The Thin Man," he saw her mouth, and he knew that it was time for him to get out of there.  
  
He ran over to Leo's bike and jumped on it, speeding out of the race course as fast as he could. He was very pleased with the way things had gone. Leo was safe, Emmers was dead, and Dylan would see that he was not such a bad guy  
  
It would take time, but Anthony was prepared to wait for Dylan as long as it took. In the end, they would be together, he knew it.  
  
Come and live with me We'll have children of our own I would love you more then life If you'll come and be my wife When we dance, angels will run and hide their wings When we dance, angels will run and hide their wings When we dance, angels will run and hide their wings When we dance, angels will run and hide their wings  
  
I'm gonna love you more than life If you'll only be my wife I'm gonna love you more than life If you'll only be my wife I'm gonna love you night and day I'm gonna try in every way  
  
When we dance, angels will run and hide their wings 


End file.
